The present invention relates generally to chip stacks, and more particularly to a stackable integrated circuit chip package including a flex circuit which allows multiple chip packages to be quickly, easily and inexpensively assembled into a chip stack having a minimal profile.
Multiple techniques are currently employed in the prior art to increase memory capacity on a printed circuit board. Such techniques include the use of larger memory chips, if available, and increasing the size of the circuit board for purposes of allowing the same to accommodate more memory devices or chips. In another technique, vertical plug-in boards are used to increase the height of the circuit board to allow the same to accommodate additional memory devices or chips.
Perhaps one of the most commonly used techniques to increase memory capacity is the stacking of memory devices into a vertical chip stack, sometimes referred to as 3D packaging or Z-Stacking. In the Z-Stacking process, from two (2) to as many as eight (8) memory devices or other integrated circuit (IC) chips are interconnected in a single component (i.e., chip stack) which is mountable to the “footprint” typically used for a single package device such as a packaged chip. The Z-Stacking process has been found to be volumetrically efficient, with packaged chips in TSOP (thin small outline package) or LCC (leadless chip carrier) form generally being considered to be the easiest to use in relation thereto. Though bare dies or chips may also be used in the Z-Stacking process, such use tends to make the stacking process more complex and not well suited to automation.
In the Z-Stacking process, the IC chips or packaged chips must, in addition to being formed into a stack, be electrically interconnected to each other in a desired manner. There is known in the prior art various different arrangements and techniques for electrically interconnecting the IC chips or packaged chips within a stack. Examples of such arrangements and techniques are disclosed in Applicant's U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,956,694 entitled INTEGRATED CIRCUIT CHIP STACKING issued Sep. 11, 1990, 5,612,570 entitled CHIP STACK AND METHOD OF MAKING SAME issued Mar. 18, 1997, and 5,869,353 entitled MODULAR PANEL STACKING PROCESS issued Feb. 9, 1999.
The various arrangements and techniques described in these issued patents and other currently pending patent applications of Applicant have been found to provide chip stacks which are relatively easy and inexpensive to manufacture, and are well suited for use in a multitude of differing applications. The present invention provides yet a further alternative arrangement and technique for forming a chip stack which involves the use of stackable integrated circuit chip packages including flex circuits. The inclusion of the flex circuits in the chip packages of the present invention provides numerous advantages in the assembly of the chip stack, including significantly greater ease in achieving and maintaining the alignment between the chip packages within the stack. Additionally, the use of the flex circuits allows for the assembly of the chip packages into a chip stack which has a minimal profile.